Colère
by kivivera
Summary: Quand Shuichi s'énerve contre une chose peu importante et qu'il s'énerve également contre Yuki!


**Disclaimer:** Le manga Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami ^^

**Note:** Tout d'abord, bonjour ^^. Ensuite, ce one-shot, je l'ai écrit pendant les vacances d'été dernières, je m'ennuyait beaucoup trop pour mon bien, et je venais de me disputer (encore) avec mes parents... Ca donnait un truc du genre:

Mes parents: Allez, fait le! Et moi: Non, je n'ai pas envie...

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez des gens qui veulent à tout prix vous forcer à faire quelque chose, mais moi, je ne supporte pas ça, et comme je ne suis pas patiente, je m'énerve toujours au final. Et en plus, après on ose me demander pourquoi je cri...

Bref, j'ai écrit ce one-shot car je voyais bien Shuichi s'énerver contre une chose sans importance et être tellement en colère qu'il s'emporterait contre Yuki aussi. ^^

**Note 2:** J'ai offert ce one-shot à ma shin-yuu, et elle a bien voulu que je le poste, alors, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup mais bon ^^

**Note 3:** Les dialogues sont en italique.

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

**Colère

* * *

**

_-Mais quand je dit naaan, ça veut dire NAN!_ dit un Shuichi, très énervé, au stade où il se répétait:

"Je reste calme! CALME!"

Shuichi était assit dans le salon de Yuki. Il était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, les jambes contre son torse, les mains sur les genoux et la tête entre ses bras.

Son interlocutrice, l'organisatrice du prochain concert de Bad-luck, voulait lui imposer une... nouvelle couleur de cheveux... Mais...

_-Je ne veux pas!_ cria Shuichi à son portable.

_-Allons, monsieur!_ répondit la jeune femme.

_-Mais j'- _tenta-t-il de répondre.

_-Soyez raisonnable!_ enchaîna-t-elle sans écouter le chanteur.

_-Mais..._

Et la conversation continuait ainsi depuis bientôt vingt minutes.

Shuichi ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec cette femme! Elle ne tenait pas compte de son avis.

_-Et donc, je trouve... _continuait la voix féminine.

_-STOP!_

Et voilà, il avait craqué.

Il reprit son souffle en redressant la tête.

Puis, il entendit une porte claquer.

Oups... Il avait légèrement oublié que son amant travaillait dans son bureau...

Soudain, il sentit des ondes sombres l'entourer.

En levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que l'écrivain était à l'entrée du salon, ses yeux le tuait sur place et ses sourcils étaient froncès à la vue de la position du chanteur.

En inspirant un bon coup, Yuki commença doucement:

_-Peux tu me dire pourquoi TU CRIS !? _et il fini en hurlant...

Le chanteur n'apprécia pas et se leva soudainement sur le canapé. Il se retrouvait donc debout... sur un canapé...

Il avait toujours son portable vissé à l'oreille, et avec son bras libre, il pointa de l'index Yuki en le regardant dans les yeux.

Puis, il dit:

_-Toi, ne t'y met pas non plus!_

Sa voix tremblait de colère.

Il remit son attention sur son portable et, sans s'occuper du blond qui le fixait médusé, il continua:

_-Et vous! _, il prit une grande inspiration pour le final, _NON, C'EST NON!_

Et, avec violence, il raccrocha et envoya son portable valser dans les coussins à ses pieds.

Il poussa un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux et il regarda enfin l'homme de sa vie.

Il était adossé au mur et le regardait étrangement. En même temps, il venait de taper une grande crise, et il n'avait jamais montré son côté nerveux~colérique à Yuki.

Alors, il descendit de son perchoir et avança vers lui.

Le blond avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et continuait de le fixer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose se glissa dans les bras du romancier.

_-Désolé Yuki, mais ça faisait des semaines qu'elle me harcelait..._ dit Shuichi en murmurant.

Yuki ne dit rien mais l'enlaça avec plus de force. Le chanteur nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond qui sentit le parfum de son shampoing.

_-Je te pardonne pour cette fois... mais il va falloir te racheter..._

Il avait dit cette phrase à son oreille et Shuichi sourit en pensant à ce qu'il ferait pour se faire pardonner son accès de colère.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Merci d'avoir lu.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographe!

Et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés. ^^'

Laissez un commentaire (j'ai besoin de progresser!) s'il vous plaît. ^^

A bientôt!


End file.
